Naruto but not quite his story
by jess696
Summary: Naruto and the rest of team 7 have a new commrade... Jeice another hurt soul brought into this story, and to know more just read my intro.


_Intro:_

_I do not own any Naruto characters nor the story line of Naruto, however I do own the character Jeice Uchigo. She is my character that I will be adding into the story. So not only is there the nine rookies, there is a tenth! She is grouped with Team 10: Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. The story line is the same, except for my add ons of Jeice. BTW: I am a new writer, so please critic… I am sure I'll be needing it._

_My Characters Story:_

_So I don't have to go through and explain it in the story, I'm sure you all know the Naruto characters backgrounds. This will explain her background so it isn't a waste of time reading in my story. I also own Jeices story line, so her clan and parents are all part of her. Hope you get a good idea of her background. Anything including the rest of the characters I do not own though. Anyways, enjoy!_

Jeice Uchigo was born into the Uchigo clan.

Mothers name is Sheinago, she was part of the Black Ops.

Fathers name is Ash, best friends with Kakashi, did most missions with him as well.

Her clan was similar to the Uchiha clan, but hers was much stronger. They had a Kekkei genkai that outdid the Sharingun by far. This Kekkei genkai is known as the Sharinblade. The technique is only through the bloodline, and passed through her mothers side. Jeice's mother was one of the top ninjas of the Leaf Village. Helped out on trying to defeat the Fox Demon. Her father was just a wannabe Kakashi, yet he was best friends with the guy since he was six! Her clan was a very honored clan. She is the same age as Sasuke, and also in their childhood, best friends with Sasuke.

Death of the Uchigo Clan

The night of the Uchiha's slaughter, was the night of her clans slaughter. This dark night was the night her mother was sick, and her father stayed home to keep her well. Jeice was at school that day, and she and Sasuke had parted that night to head home. When she had arrived home, she had found herself in front of her clans dead corpses. Scared as she was, she ran to her home in search of her parents' survival. Her heart beated as fast as she ran to her doorstep. As she slowly opened the door, blood had been spilled from walls to floor.

The killer had already been long gone. She found her parents laying silently on the floor of her living room. The only family she had, was ripped away from her. She ran outside to find help, and found Sasuke lying on the ground crying. The night sky was clear, and the moon was bright. His face was leaking many fluids, and so was hers. She ran over to him asking him questions that only he had an answer to. Her clan had been murdered by Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother.

His reasoning was disturbing to the both of them. Itachi was like an older brother to her. Their clans were so close, in fact it seemed as if they were family. His reasoning was to test his abilities, first his clan, and then the clan closest to them. He left them both alive for the same reason. Except he found Jeice so useless he had figured she wouldn't have been worth it in the first place.

Jeice had been terribly hurt, and was taken under Kakashi's care. He was an Uncle to her, but now almost a new father! He raised her up until Chunin Exams were about to begin. He taught her how to control this ability of her own that was passed down to her from generation to generation. Such a deadly Kekkei Genkai, that she was feared by most children she had known. She became one of the top Academy students, that when she had past the exams, she was considered Chunin level. It was scary to some, because she was about as brilliant as Itachi, the only difference is she isn't as dark as he is.

After she was taken under Kakashi's wing, her and Sasuke didn't talk much to one another after that. She did notice, his popularity was much greater then hers. Most people noticed him, and her, but for different reasons. Her kekkei genkei is what made people stay clear away from her, and feared her to the point she hardly had any friends. She didn't truly find friends until Chunin Exams, and her teammates. To her disappointment, she wasn't teamed up under Kakashi. She was teamed up under Asuma Sarutobi, and the rest of team 7.

Time has passed to now The Third Hokage is dead, a couple weeks have passed since the funeral, and everyone is fixing the village up. Oh, nad Sasuke is still around.

_Now to the story… finally, lol._

_Two Kurenei have been thrown at the blonde Leaf Ninja. He is in combat, hiding behind a tree. The suddon he jumps out. _

??: Shadow Clone Jutsu… _three blondes run after the tall man they are fighting. _

??: Naruto no!…_ A girl with pink hair jumps out, and stops him from attacking their opponent._

Naruto: What are you doing!.._ As she throws a Kurenei at the opponent, it turned in a log that hit the soft grass._

??: Substitution jutsu…_ said a boy with black hair spiked in the back, long in the front. He's hidden off in a tree, sitting on a tree branch, holding three kurenei. _Sakura! LOOK OUT!

Sakura: Where is he?

Naruto: Sakura, behind you!

??: Don't stand there like an idiot Sakura! TURN AROUND!

Naruto: Don't call Sakura an idiot, Sasuke!

Sasuke: Don't even get me started on you… wait- whu-…._ he gets thrown out of the tree, falling down in between the standing Sakura and Naruto. Behind Sakura a tall man grabbed her and put a kurenei up to her neck._

??: You mustn't get so confident, or your enemy just might be the last thing you see.

Sakura: Sorry, Kakashi. We're just so tired, everything has been so crazy lately that it is hard for us to even rest.

Naruto: Yeah, I'm pretty hungry. Let's go get some ramen and call it quits for tonight. This practice has been a killer!

Sasuke: hmph!

Kakashi: Alright, but we won't be able to practice together for a while, I have a mission I'm going on bright and early tomorrow. So you'll have to be off on your own for a while.

Sakura: Night Sensei!

Sasuke: Well there is no point standing here. Naruto?

Naruto: What Sasuke?

Sasuke: Next time… try not to get us caught.. If that were a real enemy, you would have gotten us all killed!

Naruto: Like you did any better!!

Sakura: Naruto? Sasuke? Please stop fighting, that's all you ever do.

Sasuke: Whatever! I'm out of here… _Sasuke turns and takes off towards the inside gates of the Leaf Village. Sakura without a word, does the same._

Naruto: What? Wait! Sakura!…_ He runs towards the spot Sakura was standing in, but she was already gone. By the time he got to the gates his stomach started rumbling._

Naruto: Ohw.. I'm so hungry….

??: Me too! Hey Naruto… Have fun practicing? _A boy with a piercing in his ear, hair up in a tie, and fishnet shirt with a vest over it stood lazily in front of him with his arms crossed._

Naruto: Shiko! Didn't see you their! Yeah practice was exhausting, with Kakashi always pushing us like he is. I wanted practice, but not that bad.

Shiko: Practice is such a drag! I'd rather just lie in the grass and watch clouds go by…

Naruto: Yeah, but some of us aren't lazy minded like you.

_Naruto's Stomach: rumble….. Rumble…._

Naruto: Anyways, I'm so hungry I could eat just about anything. I have some ramen coupons if you want to join me.

Shiko: Sure… I've got nothingg better to do, and I could use some food myself! _they both head for the ramen shop, and eat about as much as their stomach's could take._

_Later on that night, they left and headed their own ways for home. The night sky was by one full moon, and thousands of stars. As Naruto took his path, he decided to enjoy the night by walking. The breeze on his face was so cool it made is cheeks pink. With a dumb smile on his face, he just walked. Off in the distance he could see Ino closing down the flower shop for the night. She glanced at him, and frowned at his sight. He turned his head towards the road and went on without a peak at her. It's hard to get smiles after the death of the Hokage. He looked up at the Hokage mountain, then closed his big blue eyes, thinking about the night after Hokage's funeral. That night was darker then most night's, and he thought about how it poured outside his window. _

_Naruto: nothing but rain… it's so dark…_

_SMACK!_

??: Watch it!! _a voice rang through his ears. _

_He reopened his eyes to see himself on the ground, and a girl hovering over him. She had platinum blonde hair, so long and thick, held up by fancy chop sticks. Her big blue eyes, were the color of a sapphire. She was very beautiful… In fact, he thought more beautiful then Sakura. Her clothing was dark with the night. Fishnet clothing, with a black tank top to cover, and dark green pants that hit about half way to her ankles. She was fairly tall from what he saw. Maybe because he was on the ground. :P_

_She stuck her hand out to help him up, but the look on her face was telling him she wasn't thrilled by this appearance. He smiled childishly at her and accepted her hand. _

Naruto: Thanks!

??: Sure… _she didn't stop to chat, making that very clear (pure sarcasm), she took off without a word._

_Next day Naruto was up bright and early to practice alone. As he cleaned himself up, got himself breakfast, he took off out into the Village. As he walked through, he saw some very familiar faces practicing out in different areas, and some at home. Hinata, was at home with her father trying to get a few things down for practice. She noticed Naruto looking at her, and blushed furiously. Out at the diner, Shiko came walking out to greet Naruto._

Naruto: Hey Shiko!

Shiko: Hi…

Naruto: So… where are you walking off to?…

Shiko: I'm late for practice…

Naruto: Your late?! And you don't even care?!

Shiko: Not really… _he said smugly_.. _As they went out into a forest area, Naruto could see off in a distance an open gap. Out in the middle of the gap were two people. Two blonde girls, fighting one another. One girl was lecturing the other, as the other lied on the ground with her opponents foot on her chest keeping her from miving. Her breathing was thick and hard._

??: You need to prevent your opponent from putting you on the ground so much, Ino! _She exclaimed at the other blonde laying in the grass. She takes her foot off, and the girl stands._

Ino: Oh please, you sound like Sensei! I get enough of his lectures!

??: Apparently not enough if I can take you down that easily…

Ino: Yeah, coming from a girl who is top ninja of our squad. Your not a very easy opponent.

Naruto: What's that girl's name again? The one who is hott!

Shiko: Naruto! That is my teammate, and her name is-..

??: Your late Shiko… again.

Shiko: I know Jeice, but I had to stop off and get something important!

Jeice: What? Your pillow so you can sleep through another practice?!

Shiko: No… some food. Where is Sensei and Choji?

Jeice: I don't know.

Ino: That's a first… you know everything!

Jeice: Don't mock me Ino unless you want you face smashed in the dirt again!

Shiko: Well there is no point to practice if our Sensei isn't even here.

Asuma Sarutobi: What did we miss?.. _said their sensei walking in with a chubby boy behind him._

Jeice: Try practice…

Ino: Yeah! I've been out here getting my face smashed by her, I'm ready for an easier opponent.

Asuma Sarutobi: Well I told you we might not make it on time. Plus, I have news for Jeice. You are to be sent off into a new squad. Since the Hokage is dead and some things are greater to deal with, we must send you with someone who is capable of training you better then me!

_Her eyes lit up as he spoke. She had known who her new Sensei was before he even said it. But at that moment she looked over at the blonde boy, standing their absent minded, and she spoke._

Jeice: Wait! Aren't you team 7? Kakashi as your Sensei?

Naruto: Yeah… but I don't follow..


End file.
